


Only one bed

by CaptainNight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed, Smut, crossposted, vintage cs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNight/pseuds/CaptainNight
Summary: Where I post only shameless bedsharing trope. May add to them in the future.I wrote these a while back and they have been living on my now abandoned tumblr profile. If youve seen them before, that is why.First one was written by me just prior to the season 3 finale. Vintage CS.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. CS Movie Potential Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This first one was written right before the season 3 finale when we didn't know what was happening yet :) We had just seen the ballroom dance promos and knew CS was going to be falling into the time portal. Everything else was a mystery.
> 
> \--------  
Original AN from my tumblr:
> 
> Set after the ballroom dance from the promos we just got, here you go! Captain Swan "oops we have to share a bed" fluff trope!
> 
> There are cuddles 3 Enjoy~

_Of course. This is just perfect._ The only room left in this entire town had just a single bed. Midas's announcement ball had brought in a huge crowd and they had no where else to stay. They were not going back to camp in the woods. It was already getting dark and the weather outside was a bit chilly anyhow. The leaves would be falling soon.

She was still wearing the brilliant red dress and Killian still wore his suit. His rather attractive and handsome suit. They had danced casually all evening and she had to say it was enjoyable. They had went to the ball to spy on Charming and to make sure he was still properly rejecting Abigail's advances. Emma and Killian had been a bit tense at first but as the night went on she found herself flirting back with him lightly and truly having fun. She felt like a real princess for the very first time. He looked happier than she had seen him in weeks. She knew her face had been beaming just as widely.

Now though, she looked frustrated and he was trying not to smirk. He would be happy with this arrangement.

_3… 2… 1.._ "Looking forward to spending the night pressed against me in rapture, Swan?" She had been waiting for him to make a remark and right on time, he delivers. He had the same ecstatic look from the dance and she almost hated to shoot him down.

"Think again pirate, one of us is going to be enjoying the floor." Yep, his face faltered slightly but he recovered quickly. _Impressive._

"Well, as the gentleman, I must allow the lady use of the bed then." He said. "However I must inform you that I will be sleeping nude." Emma actually let out a loud laugh at that.

"Suit yourself. You won't get any blankets either. Hope you like the cold." Honestly she had missed their playful banter back in Storybrooke. Things have been so.. complicated recently. He chuckled and tossed her the bag that had some of her old clothing in it. She would sleep in her tank-top and probably just her underwear. Not like they had packed nightgowns when they fell through the portal or had the space in their bags to cart them around.

"That hurts, lass." he feigned indignation. Emma now had her back to him and was reaching around feeling for the laces to get out of her dress. Killian laughed again and said "Need some help undressing? I can be of.. assistance." She rolled her eyes but she kinda did need someone to untie the back.

"Actually yes. Untie this contraption. I have no idea how women in this realm are able to get in and out of these damn dresses without an army." He moved towards her and undid her lace quickly with one hand. She felt him step away and knew he would be turned around by now. 'Good form' and all. She slipped out of the dress and let it fall to the ground, then pulled on her tank-top. Finishing, she gathered up the dress and held it up, trying to decide where to hang it or what to do with it. It really was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful thing she had ever owned.

"Are you decent yet or are we both sleeping nude?" His tone was still teasing and flirty.

"Yes, im decent." She saw a robe hanging from a hook and figured that would do. Hearing her pull the robe on and hang up the red dress, he turned around again. His smoldering smirk had returned

"If you wanted me to ogle you Emma, all you had to do was ask you know." His voice had dropped back to the teasing tone. She had to admit it was kinda hot. He would never hear that, of course. She didn't even bother gracing that with a reply and instead moved towards the bed. She tossed one blanket and lumpy pillow onto the ground while he was shrugging off his coat and boots. He pulled off all his clothes save a loose white shirt and black pants. She saw him eyeing the pillow and blanket on the ground and suddenly felt bad. She walked and picked them back up, laying them on the bed as they should be. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You aren't sleeping on the ground." Lord help her. She was going to be a nervous wreck if she had to lay so close to him all night but she had already made her decision. His smug, satisfied look told her everything she needed to know. He wouldn't be just letting this go.

"Ah, what would your father say, if he knew his daughter were sharing a tiny bed with a pirate in such indecent attire…" She saw his gaze traveling down her body to her legs and she had to suppress a shiver. She blew out the lamp sitting on the tiny table and room was plunged into darkness. Lets see him 'ogle' her now.

"David would probably laugh at the pirate because he doesn't blush at the sight of a woman's legs." Emma teased back and pulled down the covers and climbed into the bed. He paused for a second to remove his hook before climbing in the other side. _Here we go._ He remained silent and she suddenly wondered what he was thinking. It had been a long past few days of following her parents to keep Zelena away from them. They had been sleeping for only a few hours at a time and had slept in turns, in their clothing, so they might move in a hurry. He was probably tired.

The bed was smaller than she thought because her shoulder was touching his. The blankets were rather thin and scratchy as well. Really this was a shitty bed. She squirmed a bit to get comfortable. Nope. God she wished for the soft, full beds of Storybrooke. He still hadn't moved much since climbing in. Maybe he really _was_ nervous. They lay in semi-tense silence for a bit before he turned onto his side to face her as if he had decided something. He exhaled and then reached over her to grab hold of her arm. She tried to squint to see what he was doing and opened her mouth to say something but then he pulled hard and suddenly she was awkwardly pinned to his chest, one arm stuck under her.

She froze. "Hook, what on earth do you think are you doing?" she said, entire body tense. One of his arms was holding her to him in this weird position.

"What are you talking about? I am simply getting comfortable." and he said no more. His voice was soft this time. He just wanted to sleep like this, she realized. She started to sit up and extract herself from his grip but then stopped for a second. _Actually, fuck it._ He was warm, the room was getting chilly, the bed was small, and a part of her wanted this anyway. They had been flirting and getting closer all night(more like all week), and she was lying if she said it was all him. Instead of sitting up completely she adjusted herself and shrugged out of the itchy robe tossing it aside, then laid back down. This time resting her head on his chest and draping one arm lightly over him. She pushed her body completely against his. If they were going to do this, she might as well do it thoroughly. She didn't say anything else and hoped he wouldn't either.

Killian waiting until she had settled and then wrapped both arms around her. He actually sighed and she felt his entire body relax and go soft. If she had looked up she would have seen the satisfied smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Instead Emma relaxed as well and let him hold her close. He pulled her a little tighter and she couldn't help but to nuzzle a bit more into his side. She listened to the steady beat of his heart and felt his warm breath in her hair and actually felt content.

She_ had_ wanted this. Now that it seemed they really wouldn't be getting home to Storybrooke anytime soon, she was glad it was Killian she was stuck with. The moment he had followed her through the portal she could have cried. She thought she had gone through alone but he had chased her just like he said he would. All their other problems seemed petty now. He was here._ With her._ No matter how many times she thought they were going to be separated he always came back. She was so grateful she didn't have the words to tell him, and instead hugged him lightly. Emma hoped he knew how much he meant to her recently and she had a feeling he did.

She closed her eyes, feeling more safe and peaceful than she had in many years. Right before she gave in to sleep, she heard him murmur "good night, Emma," and then vaguely processed the slight pressure of his lips in her hair. She drifted off and told herself she hadn't sighed contentedly into his chest, completely happy to spend the rest of her nights with her pirate as long as it could be like this


	2. Hotel outside Storybrook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in an indiscriminate time before they were an official couple. Call it "canon divergence". Written by me during gap between season 3 and 4.

Emma lay tense in the cold room and unable to see anything in the darkness. She could feel the press of an equally stiff shoulder against hers. She was curled under thin blankets on this bed trying to will the situation to be less awkward. Apparently she wasn't getting much sleep tonight now that she had to lay next to a certain Captain Hook in this run down hotel. When the lady at the front desk had said there were no double bedrooms left Emma hadn't given it a thought. She had shared beds platonically with plenty of people over the years and its not supposed to be a big deal. But somehow as soon as they climbed between the sheets together the tension fell around them like a dark curtain.

She wished he would say something. His usual bantering and flirtatious nature had dropped off completely as soon as they had stepped inside. Suddenly she wondered what he thought of this. She supposed the Enchanted Forest didn't exactly encourage platonic bed sharing between unmarried couples. He probably hasn't _just slept_ with someone in over 300 years._ I'm an idiot. I should have asked his opinion on this and gave him an out._ She was mentally kicking herself when he shifted and inadvertently brushed his leg against hers. "Sorry," he said, a hint of tension coloring his voice.

"Killian, im sorry. I should have asked you what you thought of this arrangement." Actually, she should have known he would react this way. Emma knew of his feelings for her and now she felt forcing him to share a bed with her with no warning was cruel. He was probably extremely confused by this and didn't want to overstep his 'good form' by asking her what the hell is going on. This was clearly her fault.

"I'm fine," he said. _Alright then._ She decided not to push him any further and pulled the blanket up closer to her face to keep the heat in. She forced her eyes shut believing that maybe if one of them falls asleep fast enough it'll get less weird. They lay in complete silence for what felt like hours but was probably closer to 10 minutes.

"Emma, is this normal?" Killian suddenly spoke, his voice a bit strained. Emma almost laughed but she bit her tongue.

"Yeah mostly. In this world, its not uncommon. Unattached men and women can share beds for trips if necessary. Usually its slightly awkward at first but its not the end of the world and its not particularly scandalous." Emma wondered if she was telling him the complete truth. This is a bit further than it usually goes because they are alone. And the bed is so small they have to touch and the hotel so shady it didn't even have working heat. Really she must have been delirious at the front desk from driving all day to accept this. "We should have just driven onto the next hotel though. I shouldn't have forced you in here with me."

"Ah." he said, as if he wasn't sure what else to say. "I'm not complaining, love." The tension broke just slightly. She kept her eyes closed and tried to clear her head of worries again. Slowly, she felt herself start to drift away, lulled by the sound of his breathing. Her last thought was about the nice heat emanating from him beneath the covers..

—

She woke with a start, suddenly feeling a hand reaching around her as if embracing her in a hug. Her entire body went rigid again and she turned microscopically to look up at his face. Killian's eyes were closed and his breathing was soft and regulated. Still asleep, he laid on his side with his head facing hers on the pillow. _Damnit… what now?_ She was about to wake him up to tell him to move away from her when she made out the expression on his face in the darkness. He was frowning and looked a bit pained. He must be having a bad dream, she thought. Emma's heart panged and she felt she should make some effort to comfort him since he had reached out to her in his sleep. She raised a hand and brought it to his face as if touching a priceless painting. His hair was sticking every direction and she brushed some of it away from his eyes. Emma then ghosted her fingers over his lips and trailed along his jawline back to his ear. There she ran her hand through his hair in slow, lopsided circles. She had never felt hair so soft and she loved touching it. He sighed in relaxation and almost leaned into her touch and she withdrew quickly. He already looked more peaceful. Now she definitely didn't want to wake him up.

Killian's hand was draped over her chest and his bare legs were already threatening to tangle with hers. His breath tickled the top of her hair because he was so close to her. He was still providing comforting warmth even though the room seemed to have chilled more in the few hours they had slept. She lay considering her options before finally, in her own sleep deprived state, she decided she would simply move even closer to him. For the heat of course. Emma tried not to think about her other reasons for wanting to feel him against her in the chilly room. She angled her body so she was facing him just a bit more and brought her legs between his, trying not to make any quick movements. She hoped something as silly as her cold feet wouldn't wake him. She shifted her torso closer to his and laid her own hand on his ribs. He stirred and instinctively pulled Emma against his chest, winding his arm completely around her and tilting his head down to rest his chin in her hair. She held her breath for a few moments fearing he was awake, but his own breathing remained steady.

_God this is nice._ He had enveloped her in his embrace and it was everything she could do to keep herself from moaning contentedly into his chest. She inhaled and even in the soft white shirt he wore, he smelled like leather mixed with something musky and masculine. It was sexy as hell and she felt comforted by it. She leaned into him and let her eyes fall shut again. She could already feel herself relaxing; all the stress from their journey was melting away. She was so safe here, in his arms, that she wondered why she had ever rejected his advances at all. In the morning, she was going to talk to him.. for now she just wanted to sleep..

—

Killian woke up first, the first cracks of light from around the curtain enough to rouse him. The first sensation he registered was that he was not cold. He was so warm. He wondered if the hotel had somehow fixed the heating in the night and opened his eyes just a crack. His eyes shot completely open and he could scarcely believe what was happening. He was completely wrapped around Emma. Emma's face was against his chest and his arms were around her back, keeping her form pressed to him. Even their bare legs were entwined. One of her arms was snaked delicately around his side and the other was fisted into his shirt by her face. If he didn't know better he would swear she had the ghost of a smile on her lips. She twitched and then actually snuggled into him even more, moving her leg further between his thighs.

At this point panic was creeping at the edge of his thoughts. She was either going to be angry at him when she woke up or she would be scared of her own reaction and withdraw even further from him. Killian had slowly been resigning himself to the fact that she was not interested in a relationship with him. After all, if she really believed they could share a bed like 'unattached friends', she did not see him romantically. But he still didn't want to lose what he had with her by scaring her with his advances.

He tried to restart his brain and work on moving away from her. He lifted his hand from her back and tried to lean away. Of course though, she suddenly frowned and scrunched up her nose, tightening her grip on his shirt._ Bloody perfect._ Why did she torture him like this? He should have insisted on the floor. This scene was like out of his best dreams. Emma, curled against his chest, unable to let him go even in her sleep. It almost broke his heart because he so desperately wanted to just hug her and go back to sleep wrapped together. If she were awake now she would be far on the other side of the bed, withdrawn from him.

He gritted his teeth and moved his hand to the one that was gripping his shirt. He slowly tried to loosen her fingers, praying that she wouldn't wake. The gods were not on his side though, because her eyes fluttered open without warning and looked up directly into his own. He froze, feeling her gaze and knowing he probably looked quite nervous. She went rigid along her entire body and he braced himself for her to jerk away. Instead, she softened again after just seconds. Her expression relaxed and he was shocked to see a sheepish smile appear on her face.

He opened his mouth to apologize for the current situation when she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. It was chaste and still. Every thought left his head save one. Emma Swan just kissed me. She pulled back and now her eyes searched his own, looking at him with an edge of hope. Killian felt as if he was about to burst. Is this what I think it is…? He looked down at her still half expecting her to jump up and run away from him again. She raised an eyebrow at him, sensing his worries. Shes not going anywhere. They still hadn't spoken but he felt like they were having a very important conversation. So instead of answering her with words, he leaned down again to take her lips with his own, pouring all his happiness into the kiss. This time she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck and he had his hand in her blonde hair dragging her against him.

They were still completely tangled and the kiss rapidly increased in intensity. Her leg was moving between his knees and her breasts were pushed into his chest separated only by thin shirts as they pulled each other ever closer. He fought a moan when she nipped at his lower lip and slid her tongue into his mouth. Her hands were wandering his back and twisting in his hair and he could already feel his body reacting to her. Craving her. He rolled them so his body was now covering hers and finally broke the kiss to look at her. They were already breathing heavy. Emma Swan wants me. He looked right into her beautiful eyes and she flushed and god help him he felt his bones turn to jelly.

—

When he broke the kiss, he became very still and his expression changed into one of adoration. He hovered over her on his elbows, his body solid and soft against her. His eyes were so blue and so shining she could look at them forever. The way he was looking at her was the most intensely emotional look she had ever experienced. She could feel the satisfaction and relief rolling off him. When she woke up to find him staring wide-eyed at her like she was a dangerous animal in his bed, she had almost lost her nerve. Instead of trying with words though, she had the brilliant urge to kiss him. Emma had never been good with words. Now though, under his gaze, she blushed when their actions caught up with her mind. She had never felt so loved and desired in her entire life.

"Good morning, Killian" she tried, unsure of how to start. He chuckled before responding.

"Good morning, Emma." His voice was softer than she had ever heard it. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He cocked his head, probably very confused, since just last night she had been calling their 'relationship' platonic. His striking blue eyes had her gaze locked with his.

"I decided I give up. I want you, Killian." She knew he needed to hear this. "I am willing to try this. Us." Part of her felt like an alien had taken residence in her brain. It was like a switch had been flicked. The dam finally broke inside her sometime last night apparently and allowed her to finally admit what she had been denying for months. When he didn't say anything immediately, she bit her lip and added, "If you still want me, of course."

"I always want you, Swan." Killian looked choked for words. He finally gave up on words again and brought his lips down to hers again to seal them into another kiss.

In that moment she knew she believed him and she smiled against his mouth before once again inviting his tongue to slide against hers. This time when they kissed it was a bit more than passionate. Heat was shooting through her veins at his touch, lighting up her whole body. _This is love._ This was inevitable from their very first meeting. They were going to get through everything together. Captain Hook and the Savior. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged on his hair, their kiss still unbroken. When he moaned in undisguised desire and ground his hips down against hers she no longer had any thoughts. For now, she felt they might not ever leave this dingy hotel room ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have any of you ever let your characters get away from you? I was writing this with no intention of it going remotely sexual and then suddenly there is it. This is why I can't write real books. It would be like "Oh ho ho? Chapter 2? Time for sex!"
> 
> I didn't let it get *too* smutty.
> 
> ps if anyone has any ideas for more "bed sharing trope" prompts, let me know! I love writing them just as much as I love reading them. Im marking this complete but its really not. Just whenever i get the urge to post new bedsharing.


	3. Dark Swan hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found another one, i hadnt labeled it bedsharing because its a little more angsty. Originally posted oct 13th 2015, in response to a promo during the dark swan arc.
> 
> original AN was:   
angsty/comfort fic because that sneak peek ruined me

“He’s here… he’s always here.”

Emma gripped his jacket just a little tighter and the way her voice shook broke his heart. Killian pulled her closer yet.

“Im here too, love, always.” He whispered, “don’t look at him.” He hated how useless he was in this moment. He would give his very soul to take the darkness out of her. To save her from whatever visions now plague her every moment.

He thought he heard a sniffle into his coat and that decided it. He softly pulled away and reached for her hand, gently, and lead her out of the room and into the hallway. She didn’t even ask where they were going.

He brought her to his private quarters, and finally stood to face her again. Tear streaks marked her porcelain skin and she wouldn’t meet his gaze. He wiped them with his thumb and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Change into something comfortable,” he mumbled against her hair.

He went to the other room to hang his coat and leathers. Leaving himself in only his nightclothes he returned to find Emma in just a white slip. He would have called her stunning if she didn’t appear on the verge of collapse.

Extinguishing the lantern, he climbed into the large, kingly bed and motioned for her to do the same. Instead, she trembled where she stood and shook her head.

“I can’t.. I can’t sleep anymore. At all. Not a wink.” She sounded ashamed. Terrified. Again his heart broke.

“Then ill stay up all night and chase the demons away from you. Come here, love. Let me _help_ you.”

He saw the look of gratitude in her eyes and his mind flickered again to when she told him she loved him, right before the darkness took her. The absolute faith she had in him to save her. And now, hes all but failing her. Emma is right in front of him, and he can do nothing but offer silly words while she suffers for all of their sakes yet again. She climbed into bed and instantly clung to his frame. He remained silent, letting her panic subside. Giving her space to speak if she wishes.

“He tells me horrible things. About my parents. About Regina.. About you,” So soft he might miss it. “Hes in this very room right now, taunting me from the shadows, reminding me that you wished for 300 years nothing more than to destroy the dark one, and how easy it would be for you to enact your revenge right now. I don’t know how much longer I can do this, Killian, its all so confusing and painful.”

He drew his blunted arm tighter around her body. He hoped his words would be enough for now. He rubbed circles on her arms and finally spoke with conviction. “Emma, I spent 300 years plotting revenge against the creature who stole Milah from this life. I will gladly spend another 300 trying to free you from that very same creature. You are not the darkness, and I should have realized that about Rumpelstiltskin long ago. I will not let the darkness take another lover from my arms, especially not you, for whom my feelings are stronger than they ever were for Milah. You are my happy ending, Emma Swan. I love you.” The last words came out a whisper but he knew she heard.

She buried her face in his neck and he felt a slender leg cross his own. His hand came up to tangle in her hair. “Gods I love you so much Emma, whatever the voice is telling you, you mustn’t listen. Im here. Iv got you.”

He let the night pass slowly, alternating whispering his devotion into her ears and pressing gentle kisses to her body. He felt her relax and gradually the broken tears stopped. She didn’t speak of the demon again, at least for the one night they had now.

He swore to himself a hundred times more that night, he would not stop until she was free from this curse and the darkness vanquished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i had more than these 3 so i assume il find more? also posted a zutara bedsharing fic recently if yall are into that. this shit is my crack.
> 
> the skill change between these 3 fics is noticable. i got a lot better imo.


End file.
